booth in prison
by sina-lina95
Summary: what happen if somebody for the past coms back will booth is in prison
1. Chapter 1

**I just start to and i am from Norway. I love the bones show and my name is Eline  
>you can contact me on and follow me on Instagram ( elinesovik) o love yo make new friend, <strong>

In prison Booth have time to think abut life and his wife Brennan ( bones he calls her )

He miss her every day, missing to hold her at night and kiss her, make love. It have ben 5 weeks since he was sent to jail and away from his wife and child. He miss his daughter and son.

Today she is coming ti visit him in prison, what he does´t know is that is she have some news to him. He don´t like prison, he know he have done nothing wrong, he´s wife knows it to and he´s friend knows it to and they know they don´t have the evidence to prov it, but soon they have it because they are looking in too the chip they fund and and the death of Cooper.

It was soon visit time in prison. Booth was in his cell and looking at the picture of Bones and Christine and hope he will be soon back home to his family.

The guard say : * _Prison 0345 you have a visit_ *

Booth stand up and say * _ok_ *

Booth fallows the guard to the visit rom where he is got eye on Bones. He walk over to bones and

say *_hello bones how are you ? _ *

Bones replay * G_ood but I miss you and so does Christine. We hope that you get home soon, how are you ? _ *

Booth say * _I good, I just want to get out of here and back too you and Christine and tell Christine that I love her, have you fund anything on the chip_ ? *

Bones replay * _I will tell Christine that and yes we fund something on the chip abut one name cooper, we are trying to dig up his remains and se what we get_*

Booth say * _ok, that is good, hope you find something, btw I miss you and Christine too_ *

The guard say * _1 minute left of visit time_ *

Bones replay * _take care booth, love you, talk soon and I will be back to visit you, bye _ *

Booth say * _love you too bones, talk to you later, bye_ *

Booth watching bones walking away before he gos back to his cell.

Bones goes back to the new home and goes strait to bad and begin to cry, and thinking abut way she don´t tell booth she is pregnant abut 6 weeks along, she falls asleep, before she has go get christine form daycare, and bring her home. After she comes home and cook dinner for her and christine. When they are done, she hears someone knocking on the door, when she open it she get a big surprise and she is in shock ,when the visiter says  
>* <em>Hello Temperance long time since we saw each other how have you been <em>? *

Bones replay * _Hello yes it is, want to come inn_ ? *

the visiter say * _yes tank you_ *

Bones steps away and let the visiter come in

**I hope it ok, happy to get feedback**

**bye for now, Eline**


	2. Chapter 2

They walk over to the sofa and sat down on the couch and start to talk

The visiter says : _ I was over at Seeley´s apartment but I was told that he don´t live there any more so I fund your address and talk to you, do you know where Seeley liv now _

Bones replay : _Booth has not liv in that apartment for abut 4 year now, why do you want to talk to Booth Hannah _?

Hannah - _because I want to get back together whit him, I miss him, so do you know how I can get to him_ ?

Before Brennan cold reply Christine com running in and said mommy mommy mommy

Christine – _look what I fund in the forest_. Christine was showing a beautiful flower

Brennan – _It beautiful Christine, you can go and find a glass and have some water in it and put the flower in _

Christine – _ok mommy_. And Christine runs to the kitchen

Hannah – _when did you get a child ?_

Brennan – _abut 4 years ago_

Hannah – _ok, good for you, you look happy, can you tell me where Seeley is ?_

Brennan is looking down at her watch and say – _sorry Hannah but I have to go now and tanks I am happy, mabye we can talk later _

Hannah says – _ok, bye talk to you later_

Hannah walks out and back to her car, and had a feeling that Brennan was hiding something form her.

After Hannah was gone Brennan call Christine  
>As Christine come she say – <em>yes mommy<em>  
>Brennan – <em>Come we are going to visit Micheal and Angela <em>

Christine – Y_ey, I love visit them, mommy when is daddy coming home_

Brennan – _I don´t know, but I hope soon._ Brennan puts one hand on her belly where the baby was growing, and hope she was right abut Booth coming home soon too his family

Brennan got Christine in the car and drove over to Angela.

Brennan got out of the car and let out Christine and they walk over to the door and knocked

a little While later Angela open the door and Say - " _hello Bren and Christine, pliz come in_ "

Brennan " _tanks Angela, Christine go find Micheal, I need to talk to Angela_

Christine "_ Ok_ " and she run inside to fine Micheal

Angela " _whats going on_ ?"

Brennan " _I am pregnant and I don´t know how to tell Booth abut it btw Hannah come and visit me and saying that she wants booth back_ "

Angela " _OMG what, that good news abut you are pregnant, are you happy ? , I can look after Christine for you so you can go and tell Booth, and WHAT Hannah is back ? Did you tell her where booth is_ ? "

Brennan " _No I did´t tell her where booth was and yes I am happy, and tanks for looking after Christine for me, I should go and visit booth in jail and tell him_ "

Angela " bye talk soon "

Brennan " _bye talk to you when I come and collect Christine , and say bye for me_ "

Brennan drove to the prison, but what she did´t know was that Hannah was following her.

When they stop at the prison, Hannah thought what is she doing here

Brennan walk in to the prison and ask to see Booth

The guard walk to get him while Brennan was in the visit rome waiting for him

The guard say " _prison 0345 you have a visitor"_

Booth replay "_ ok_ "

They walk over to visit rome and was happy to se his Bones there

Booth " _hello bones_"

Brennan " _hello booth how are you ?_ "

booth "_ i am good now , you _? "

Brennan " _I am ok, I have something to tell you_ "

Booth " _ok, what is it you what to tell me ?_ "

Brennan "_ I am pregnant, what do you think abut it ? _"


	3. Chapter 3

Booth « _OMG, are you serious ? That is fantastic and I love you, how far along are you ?"_

Brennan " _I am 6 weeks along and I am sorry I din´t tell you earlier, I was afraid how you vil react because you are a family man, and I love you and I am working on getting you out of here and back you me and our children"_

Booth " _is ok, I know you meant it well, I want you to take it slow and take care of yourself and the baby, I am happy abut having another child whit my beautiful wife._ "

Brennan " t_anks, I am happy to, you never know how come to our house today_"

Booth is afraid for his wife and say " _how was that come ? _"

Brennan " _It was Hannah and she was asking for you, and I din´t tell her that you are in prison _"

Booth is surprised " _what was that she want whit me_ "

Brennan " _you, she want to get back together whit you, and before you say anything, I know you love me, and you don´t leaving me for her and get back together whit her_"

Booth " _that right, I love you and our are children_"

Brennan " _Booth I have to go now get Christine at Angela place_"

Booth look sad " _ok, love you, talk soon and say hello to Christine for me and tell her I miss her_"

Brennan smiles " _yes talk to you soon and I will tell her_"

Brennan walk out of the prison and back to her car but before she got too the car someone stop her and it was Hannah

Hannah " what are you doing in a prison ?"

Brennan " I can´t talk abut it for now and I have to go now to pic up Christine"

Hannah " ok"

Brennan drove off and Hannah is standing there and thinking abut how she going too find the truth. Hannah drove back to her hotel and began too investigate what Temperance Brennan was hiding form her. She got her computer and began too investigate. After some hours she finds the truth.

Hannah say to herself " OMG is Seeley in Prison for killing 3 F.B.I guys, way have he done that and thats way Temperance was there to visit him "

she got off her computer and walk to her car and drove to the prison to talk to Seeley and ask him way he did it.


	4. Chapter 4

When Hannah was at the prison, she got out of her car and walk in too the prison and ask the guard to see Seeley Booth. She want to talk to him too know what was going on and maybe get him back.

She thinks she can wait for him when he comes out so she can be whit him again and be happy.

She see him coming and wondered what she is going ti say to him

Hannah say "_Hello Seeley, how are you_ " when he is close to her

Booth replay " _Ha ha hannah, what are you doing her_ "

Hannah say " _I come too talk to you and what are you doing here in prison_ "

Booth replay "_ Sorry Hannah but I can´t talk abut it_ "

Hannah say "_ way can´t you talk abut it ? I mean you are not I prison for nothing _"

Booth replay " _I just can´t Ok and deal whit it_ "

Hannah say " _what is wrong whit you. You was never this angry when you where whit me_"

Booth replay " _Maybe it have something too do whit I am in prison for something I never did and begin away form my wife and child and all I want too do is go back to them._"

Hannah is in shock ans say " _you are married and I was coming back for you and you are married and have a second child_ "

Booth " _yes I am married and I love her and I love our child that we have together, bye hannah_ " and Booth walks away back to his cell and hoping to be out soon and be back to his wife

Hannah still in shock walks out of prison and was going to find out who was his wife, so she can find something what she can use for his wife so she leaves he and can get back together whit her

At the jeffersonian institute angela finds something on the chip that can get booth out off prison and Angela was happy and she call Brennan and get her to come to her because she has something to say to Brennan

Brennan say " _what is it Angela that you have too say_ "

Angela replay " _just look at the screen honey_"

Brennan looking at the screen and angela showed what she fund on the chip.

When Brennan see that she can get her husband out of jail she is happy

Brennan say " _tanks Angela_" and she hug angela

Angela replay " _you welcome Bren_"

Brennan runs off too get her husband home to his family.

She blackmail the prosecutor and the tok a few hours to get booth and get acquitted on all counts in the trial against him and the jail and he can go home to his family.

Brennan was waiting for him outside off the prison. When she saw him com she run up to him and give him a hug as say

"_Booth ready to go home_ "

Booth still hugging her replay

" _yes, where is home now_"

Brennan "_ you vill see it soon_ "

Booth " _ok_ "

they drove abut one hour before they come too the house.

When they come inside Brennan ask

" _what do you think_"

booth" _its nice, love it and where is Christine_ ?"

Brennan replay " _Christine is in daycare_"

Booth say whit a smile " _that is good_" and he go over to Brennan and start to kiss her

and Brennan kissing back, her hands travel down his side too the end of his T-shirt and begin to drag it off him and braking the kiss and drag the t-shirt over his head and she smiling when she his body and say _"you have bin working out_"

Booth replay "_ not much I could do I prison _" and he start too kiss her again and she start to go to the bedroom and his hands stars to travel down her sids, he brake the kiss and drag the t-shirt over her head. He is looking at her body that he just love and he see that she have a little baby belly. They fall on too the bed and clothes come off , and he whisper in her ear " _god I miss this_ "

Brennan replay " _me too_ "

and they begun there lovemaking that they could not do for abut a month will he was I prison, what they did´t know was that someone was looking at the begging when they start too kiss and then they tok off will crying.


	5. Chapter 5

After they done whit lovemaking Booth roll off Brennan and lay down next to her and say

" _that was amazing and wonderful and I love you and the baby_" and he move a hand too her belly and stroking her over where the baby was and he was happy and can´t wait to meet his new child.

Brennan replay " _yes it was amazing and love you too_" and she kiss him and move her hand to lay on top off his. Brennan say " _I just can´t wait to meet her or him _" and Booth replay "_ same here, can´t wait_ " and they just lay in bad too Brennan look at the clock and saw it was time to pick up Christine form daycare and she got out off bed and begin to get dressing when booth say " _where are you going_ "

Brennan replay " t_o pick up Christine form daycare_"

Booth was happy to see his girl again and say _" can I come_ "

Brennan replay " _no, I what you to be a surprise when she get home if thats ok_ "

Booth just smile and say " _that ok, see you when you get home_ " and Brennan walk out off the bedroom and leave booth on the bad.

Brennan drove to the daycare and she see Christine and say

" _Christine ready to go home_ "

Christine run to her mom and say " _yes I am ready_ "

Brennan replay " _good, I have a surprise for you at home too_"

Christine say " _ooh what is it_ "

Brennan replay "_ just have too wait and see when you get home_ "

Christine say " _ok, I can´t wait to see what my surprise is_ "

Brennan just smile as they walk to the car and she strap Christine in her car seat

and strap her self and begun to drive home and hoping booth was not in bad and naked .

When they come back home Christine run in to she what her surprise are, when her mother come in she ask " _where is my surprise mum_ "

Brennan replay "_ just wait here and can go and get ok_ "

Christine walk over to the sofa and set down and say " _ok mum _"

Brennan walk over to the bedroom to se booth sleeping and she walk over and start to kissing him and within seconds she got reaction from him, when she know he is wake she say " _Christine is siting on the sofa and waiting for her surprise_ " Booth replay " _I will be there soon _" than Brennan walk out and back to her daughter and sat down whit her and she ask abut her day at the daycare and Christine replay " i_t was fun and I play whit Michael and it was very good day_ " will Christine was talking abut her day Booth come in to the rom and when Christine see booth she shouts " _DAD YOU ARE HOME_ " and se run and jump in is arms and hug him. Christine start to cray and her dad say " _it ok Christine I am home now and I will be home forever_ "

Christine replay "_ thats good dad because I don´t like it when you are gone_"

Booth say " _me either, I love you Christine_"

Christine replay "_ love you too dad and I am so happy your home_ " and she kiss him in the cheek, the she run too her mom and hug her and say " _tanks mum, this is the best surprise ever_ "

Brennan "_ welcome but I have another surprise too_"

Christine replay " _what is it_ "

Brennan say "_well how abut become a big-siste_r"

Christine replay " _YEY this is the best day ever_ " and she run to her bedroom to get her mom something that she whats to give the baby.

**I though it was sad they did not show the Reunion between Booth and Christine **

**so I write one hope you like it, to next time Eline form norway **


	6. Chapter 6

Booth and Brennan sat on the sofa after Christine runs to her bedroom.

Booth say "_ she tok this just fin_"

Brennan replay " _I know, glad she tok it so well _"

Christine comes running back in and say

" _I what my brother or sister to have this_ " and she give her mum a teddy

Brennan replay " _that is so nice of you Christine, I think you brother or sister will like the teddy "_

Booth say " _come here Christine I what to give you ha hug, btw it was nice of you to give your teddy to the baby, come Christine and we will go and make dinne_r"

Christine runs to her father and dive him a hug and ask

" _can we have pancakes for dinner_ "

booth replay " _of course we can have pancakes, is that ok with you bones ?_ "

Brennan say " _of course that is ok_ "

Booth and Christine run to the kitchen and start to make pancakes for dinner and

Brennan sat down on the sofa and thinking how good her life was, she have a nice husband and smart and nice child and a another child on the way and she was happy.

She capt daydreaming to Booth come to her and took her on shoulder and say

" _Bones is dinner_ "

Brennan replay " _ok, I coming_ "

Booth say " _ok_"

They eat there dinner and they are having a nice evening when someone knocked on the door. Booth gos to open it and see how it was and he say

"_Sully come in_"

Sully "_tanks man, how are you ?_ " he say as he walks inn

Booth replay "_i am good, I am back whit my family _"

Sully say "_ where was you ? _" and they walk inn to the living room and he se Brennan and say " _Tempe how are you ?_ "

Brennan replay " _I am good how are you ? "_

Sully say " _I am good_" and booth is answering Sully´s question

"_i was I prison Sully_ "

Sully say " _WHAT, what did you do _? "

Booth replay " _Nothing, I was framed for something I did´t do, but my beautiful wife here got me out_ "

Sully say " _you and tempe got together, I´m not surprised at all_"

Brennan replay " _tanks Sully, would you like to meet are daughter Christine ?"_

Sully say " I_ would like to meet her, but I never thought would want kids, what changed ?_"

Brennan replay " _Booth what changed, he changed my view on kid and marriage_s" and she call Christine to come, Christine come and say

"_yes mom_ "

Brennan replay " I_ want you to meet a old friend of my Sully_" and Christine go over to Sully and say " _Hello Sully i´m Christine "_

Sully replay " _Nice to meet you Christine_ "

Christine " _you know what i´m going to be a big sister_ "

Booth and Brennan say together " _Christine_ "because they want it to be a secret for a while

Sully say " _well Congratulations Booth and you to Tempe, and you Christine are going to be the best big sister_ "

Christine " _thanks Sully _" and give him a hug and she runs off to her room to play

Booth say " _tanks Sully"_

Brennan Replay " _tanks Sully_ "

Sully Say " _you welcome and Christine is just nice, but I most go now_ "

Booth say " _way don´t you come over for dinner some time ?_"

Sully replay " _way not, see you later and goodbye _"

Brennan sat " _goodbye Sully see you soon_"

Booth say " _bye Sully_ "

Whit that Sully walk out the door and went home and he was not sad, because he knows booth and Brennan was meant to be together.


	7. Chapter 7

Brennan woke up after one of her best night she had in a long time sins Booth was in prison. When she woke up and saw her husband next to her, she just have to kiss him and she start to kiss him on the neck and soon Booth start to wake up and the roll over so Brennan was on top of him and start to kiss her. They had a fantastic morning of lovemaking, they was just done when Christine come in and ask for breakfast

Booth say " _Christine go to the living room and wait for us_ " they was naked and did´t what Christine to see that

Christine replay " _ok dad, see you there "_ and Christine run off and Booth and Brennan begins to get dress and joins Christine in the living room to have breakfast.

Booth say "_ Christine what do you want to have for breakfast _?"

Christine replay "_ I want cereal and pancakes_ "

Booth say "_ ok, what abut you bones what do you want for breakfast ? _"

Brennan replay " _I want pancakes too _"

Booth say " _ok, pancakes and cereal coming up_ "

Booth was making breakfast for his wife and kid. They was having a good time when someone knocked on the door and Brennan goes to open it up to see Hannah standing there and Brennan say "_ what do you what Hannah ? "_

Hannah replay " t_alk to Seeley of course_"

Brennan say " _and you have to do it 7.30 in the morning?_ "

Hannah replay " _yes is that a issue Temperance ? _"

Brennan say " _yes it is a issue because he is making breakfast for his family_ "

Hannah did´t care and just walk inn too find Seeley and Brennan come walking after her and told her to get out and

Hannah say " _Seeley are you going too let this bitch here talk to me like this _"

Booth was mad at hannah for destroy the nice family breakfast and and say

"_Christine can you take you food and go to you room_ "

Christine replay _" ok dad, come and get me when we leaving_"

Booth say "_ ok Christine _" and she tok her breakfast and walk to her room

as soon Christine was in her room booth say

" _Hannah don´t call my wife a bitch and she as every right to tell you to go, because this is our home not mine or her´s"_

Hannah say "_ how can you married her _" and pointing at Brennan and continue to talk " _I thought you loved me, you did ask me to marry you, way can´t you just wait to I was ready instead for marring her as soon I was gone" _

Booth become more angry and say " _I did´t marry Bones as soon you was gone, we married abut a year ago and ben together for 4 years and we did´t start to sleep together after a few months after you left and I did´t ask Bones to marry me, she ask me, because I know she did´t believe in marriage before, so when she told me she was pregnant whit Christine, I told her that she have to ask me."_

Brennan say " _thats true Hannah, plus I love booth so much that he changed my view abut children and marriage_ "  
>Hannah had enough and she struck Brennan in the face and Booth tok Hannah arm and drew her out replay<p>

" _Hannah I am never going to get back together whit you and goodbye_ "

Hannah say " _this is not over yet Seeley_ " and she walk away.

Booth walk to Brennan and ask

" _are you ok ?_"

Brennan replay " _I am ok, I love you _ " and she kiss him and booth sat I love you too back between the kiss and the got ready for the day.


	8. AN

I am going to take a break form this story because I don´t know what to write anymore, but when I do come up whit something to writ there is going to be a new chapter, just not every day or ever other day. I am so sorry and I hope to write soon again

Love Eline


	9. Chapter 8

Brennan walk in to her office and start to begin to work on her book and was in dreamland when Angela come inn and say

" _Bren how are you ? "_

Brennan replay " _good you ?_ "

Angela say "_ I am good, now tell me how is to have G-man home_ "

Bones replay " i_t good to have him home and Christine is happy to have her dad home again" _

Angela replay " t_hat is good too know, what abut sex then, did you do it _? !

Brennan just smile and thinking abut the night she had whit booth, had have good the was to make love to him again. She was I dream land when angela call her back

" _Bren are you ok ?_ "

Bones replay " _of curse I was just thinking_ "

Angela say "_ abut what ? _"

Bones replay " _abut last night_ "

Angela just smile and say " _you have to tell me abut it_ "

Brennan start to talk abut the night she had white booth and the sex they had when he come home and after christine have gone to bad.

**Booth and Brennan Home **

Booth did´t have a job and was not sure if he want back to the F.B.I so he was home.

Booth was watching tv when the was knock on the door.

Booth got up to answer it and he open the door and know it was a error

because at the door was Hannah

Booth say "_ Hannah what do you want_ "

Hannah replay " _to talk to you abut way you where in prison and did not wait for me to be ready to marry you " _

Booth _" I don´d want to talk to you abut way I was in prison and for me to not wait for it that you told me NO so good bye Hannah "_ and he close the door in Hannah face and looking at the clock and see it was soon the Bones and Christine come home so he start to make dinner.


	10. Chapter 9

Dinner was almost done when Brennan and Christine come in the door

booth smile and say_ " how was you day "_

Brennan replay _" good, and your day ? _"

Booth say_ " Hannah come by and want to talk abut way I was you know and way I did´t wait for her to me ready to marry me " _

Brennan replay_ " way can´t she just except you have move on and have a family and soon have tree children and you are happy whit you life now "_

Booth just smile at what bones just told him and he walk over to her and kiss her and told her that he love her and his children

Brennan replay _" I love you too booth and the life we have together"_ and kiss him back.

They eta there dinner and have a nice evening.

**Brennan is now I second trimester. Hannah have not been around for some weeks.**

**And booth have start working again in the F.B.I and works white Bones again. **

One day they was relaxed on couch will watch Christine play whit her toys. Booth tok his hand on Brennan belly and you can tell she have a little baby belly.

booth smile and look down at Brennan and

say " _look at that you a baby belly_ " and runs his hand over her belly.

Brennan talk her hand over booths hand and

replay " _I know I am show, my belly is growing " _

Booth say " _when are we going to tell them you are pregnant ?"_

Brennan " _Maybe to day plus Angela already know, I told her before I told you, I´m sorry I just need some advice how I was going to tell you because you was in jail. "_

Booth replay " _it ok, I understand, and I am not mad for you telling her before me._ "

Brennan kiss booth and say tank you and she kiss him again.

There was a knock on the door and booth goes to open it and see Sully

Booth say " _Hello Sully, come inn _

Sully replay " _Thanks Booth, how are you ? _"

as Booth start walking to Brennan and he replay "_ I am good, love begin home again and you ?"_

Sully say " _am good too_ " and smile

Sully see Tempe and continue saying " _look at you start showing now and you look beautiful_ "

Brennan stood up and give Sully a hug and say " _tanks Sully _"

after the hug Sully replay " _you welcome_ "

They are talking abut Sully sailing trip, and he told them he had a good time and loots of fun and saw a lot of different things that were amazing and beautiful.

They was having fun talking when it was a knock on the door and booth goes to oping it

Booth say "_ what are you doing here _"

She replay " t_alk to you of course_ " and just walk inn past booth and goes to Brennan and

say " _temperance how are you ?_ "

Brennan replay " _Just quit the act Hannah, Booth has told you that you are never going to get back together. " _

Booth say " _Bones is right Hannah we are never going to get back together_ "

Sully say "_ Hannah right_ " she nods and he continue "_ Booth and tempe are meant for each other and everyone could see it from the beginning when it started to work together, but they were too stubborn to see it " _  
>Hannah got angry and say " <em>this is not over, I will be back <em>" and walk out the house

Booth and Brennan tanks Sully for what he just told Hannah abut them.

Sully told them goodbye and walk out of the house

**I am sorry for it took a month before I come white a new chapter, I was busy and I was blank on what I should write, I Hope not I take a new month before a new chapter, **

**Too next time LOVE Eline **


End file.
